


Я для тебя останусь светом

by EliLynch



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 04:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8735290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliLynch/pseuds/EliLynch
Summary: АУ к событиям на Мустафаре. "И несмотря ни на что, здесь и сейчас… Кеноби по-прежнему любил его" (с)





	

Оби-Ван безвольно обвисает в его руках. Точнее, воля у него есть. Нет смысла. Нет цели. Нет ничего, кроме жара и пепла, в котором сгорела его прошлая жизнь. Оби-Ван сомневается, что она, подобно фениксу, когда-либо восстанет вновь.  
— Важнее всего для меня спасение моего падавана, — заявил он на давней, одной из первых его совместных миссий с Энакином, — дела Республики менее значимы.  
Мейсон Винду ( _покойный_ ) осудил бы его за столь вольную расстановку джедайских приоритетов. Магистр Йода (слава Силе, _живой_ ), по привычке ударил бы его своей тростью по колену, и этого тоже было бы достаточно, чтобы понять его позицию. Боль учит лучше любых слов.  
Больше нет Республики. Нет и падавана.  
Он вглядывается в желтые глаза ( _покойного?_ ) Энакина, и все в нем, что еще способно реагировать на происходящее, восстает против последнего суждения. Вот же он, Энакин. Надо сказать: Дарт Вейдер. Ситх. Убийца невинных. Надо завалить разум картинами из недавнего прошлого, вспомнить всех до единого мертвых учеников, которым уже не суждено стать настоящими джедаями. А у него перед глазами стоит тот единственный, что был дороже всего на свете. Тот, улыбчивый и беспокойный, вечно рвущийся в гущу событий и переоценивающий свои силы.  
Тот, что вновь поспешил с выводами и оступился, слепо бросившись в бой. Оби-Ван опять не успел прийти ему на помощь. Это случалось с ними раз за разом, год за год. Ошибки, опоздания, выговоры, неловкое молчание в комнате заседаний Совета, примирения, недомолвки. Они оба отодвигали момент полной и безоговорочной откровенности, как чувствовали, что за ним пролегает пропасть. Пусть это решим не мы, а те, другие мы, что будут старше и мудрее — заключили они молчаливый уговор. Пусть пройдут годы, и мы успеем сделать как можно больше хорошего для Галактики. Для Галактики и друг для друга.  
Вот они. Неумудренные сединами, как они рассчитывали, все еще молодые. Если где-то вы видите Оби-Вана, то ищите поблизости Энакина. Так повелось с давних пор и продолжалось до сегодняшнего дня. Неужели раньше, чем наступит полночь, останется кто-то один?  
Энакин держит его крепко, обеими руками вцепившись в воротник туники. Энакин одет точно так же, как во время их последней беседы, и Оби-Ван вдруг задумывается о том, все еще ли в нагрудном кармане Энакина лежит тот черный речной камень, что Оби-Ван подарил ему на тринадцатый день рождения. Энакин… до недавних пор, во всяком случае, говорил, что камень служит ему талисманом. В камне не застревали пули, с ним не было связано ничего героического или опасного, но он был, и сколько бы мечей ни терял Энакин, камень он хранил бережно. Это казалось важным для них обоих.  
Вряд ли камень что-то значит для Дарта Вейдера.  
Что сказать, Оби-Ван умеет делать себе больно, когда больнее, казалось бы, некуда.  
Он тянется к Энакину через Силу и встречает там именно то, чего ожидает его рациональная половина. Огонь вместо привычного тепла, ненависть, боль, страх и черную гнетущую пустоту. Оби-Ван чувствует эту пустоту, как собственную. Где заканчивались его чувства и начинались чувства Энакина, после многих лет слаженной работе в паре, они не всегда могли точно определить это и не считали, что должны это делать. Единые и неделимые.  
 _Но сейчас ты ушел туда, куда я не могу за тобой последовать._  
Энакин нетерпеливо встряхивает его, словно одного из собственноручно собранных дроидов, отлично работавшего и вдруг сломавшегося.  
— Почему ты не сражаешься?!  
— Не могу. Не после всего, что было между нами, — честно признается Оби-Ван.  
Несмотря на то, что Оби-Ван ненавидел говорить о своих чувствах, Энакину иногда удавалось пробиться к нему и заставить откровенничать.  
— Что, просто так позволишь убить себя? — спрашивает Энакин.  
«Дарт Вейдер» сознание Оби-Вана упорно отторгает. Перед ним стоит Энакин Скайуокер, пытающийся разозлиться до такой степени, когда убийство бывшего наставника перестанет быть проблемой. Но пока Энакин говорит, а не нападает.  
— Я подвел тебя, — горько произносит Оби-Ван, и это тоже правда. То, что он считает правдой. Кровь каждого убитого падавана, каждого джедая и на его руках. Если видите Скайуокера, значит,Оби-Ван где-то неподалеку… — Меня не было рядом с тобой, когда ты больше всего в этом нуждался. Если ты сможешь убить меня, Эни, значит, так тому и быть.  
У него нещадно болит голова, кажется, что это трещат столпы, на которых покоится его личность, рассыпаются в мелкую крошку правила, заученные им с самого раннего детства.  
Падаван был важнее Республики.  
Бывший падаван, бывший джедай — важнее прямого приказа магистра Йоды? Энакин — его приказ шестьдесят шесть, и, кажется, в его программном коде обнаружен сбой. Он не способен справиться с выполнением этого приказа.  
— Не называй меня так! — требует Энакин. Эни. Его живая рука дрожит.  
— Но новое имя совсем тебе не подходит, — просто отвечает Оби-Ван.  
Его ответ еще сильнее распаляет гнев Энакина.  
— Вставай, сражайся! Тебе же наверняка велели меня убить. Совет, волю которого ты беспрекословно выполняешь!  
 _Совет, стоя перед которым я столько раз оправдывался за твои проступки, юлил или не рассказывал всей правды, чтобы защитить тебя от очередного строгого наказания.  
Думал, хватит и того, что отчитаю тебя сам. _  
Энакин требует, чтобы он встал и сражался, с той же настойчивостью, с какой когда-то выпрашивал поцелуй. Один поцелуй, а за ним следующий и, как следствие: "Я хочу, чтобы первый раз был с вами, учитель, я вам больше всех доверяю"…  
Воспоминания мелькают вразнобой, неизменно лишь одно, каждое из них связано с Эни.  
Оби-Ван качает головой.  
— Даже Совет не сможет заставить меня сделать это. Я же… столько лет тебя знаю. Нет, не могу. Все равно люблю тебя.  
Слова сами слетают с языка. Любовь среди джедаев тоже под запретом, но это далеко не первый раз, когда он говорит Энакину о ней. Последний?  
— Я теперь убийца, ты забыл? Это я их убил, не кто-то другой! — выкрикивает Энакин, но и после этого не достает свой меч, чтобы добавить новую жертву к длинному списку погибших.  
Оби-Ван повторяет эхом:  
— Убийца. Предатель. Ученик Дарта Сидиуса. А я смотрю на тебя и вижу того мальчика, что мечтал летать среди звезд. Есть и моя вина в том, что случилось с тобой.  
Он действительно смотрит и не лжет о том, что видит.  
Маленький восторженный мальчик, первым протянувший ему руку для рукопожатия. "Приятно познакомиться! Ты тоже рыцарь-джедай? Здорово!" Когда все было просто — в тот момент. Мальчик, не Избранный, не падаван и, уж конечно, не будущий предатель и убийца. Мальчик, настолько солнечный, что было бы кощунством заподозрить его в чем-либо дурном.

Скрещиваются не световые мечи, взгляды. Энакин отводит взгляд первым, а затем и вовсе закрывает глаза, болезненно нахмурившись. Оби-Ван знает, чувствует: Энакину передаются его эмоции. Нити, которые должны были порваться в тот момент, когда Энакин присягнул на верность Дарту Сидиуса, ощущаются натянутыми до предела.  
Энакин медленно оседает на землю, по-прежнему цепляясь за воротник его туники, утягивая его за собой, и вдруг кричит, громко, отчаянно, до хрипоты.  
Энакину, его Энакину очень больно. Оби-Ван реагирует без промедления. Крепко обняв Энакина, он укачивает его, как ребенка, точно как в те ночи, когда маленький Эни просыпался с криком из-за очередного кошмара или плакал, скучая по маме. Оби-Вану в первый год их знакомства тоже часто хотелось плакать. Слишком сильно он тосковал по Квай-Гону.  
Что сказал бы его учитель сейчас, что велел бы сделать с тем, кого лично нарек Избранным?  
Это не имело значения. Оби-Ван мог поступать только как Оби-Ван. Он обещал падавану, что они найдут свой собственный путь и что на нем не останется места для сравнений с Квай-Гоном. Их путь, как оказалось, вел прямиком во мрак, но Оби-Ван не мог бросить Энакина одного на этой дороге.  
Энакин не отталкивает его. Утыкается носом в плечо, всхлипывая и дрожа. Если смотреть через Силу, то видно, что Энакина буквально разрывает на части. Свет - тот, что согласно всем правилам должен был окончательно угаснуть в нем, то вспыхивает, то затухает, мерцая во мраке его души, на первый взгляд непроглядном.  
Когда это Энакина волновали правила?

Убить Оби-Вана сейчас — дело нескольких секунд. Активировать меч и сделать единственный выпад, стряхнуть с себя мертвое тело, а после отправиться с докладом к Дарту Сидиусу и, несомненно, услышать от него слова похвалы.  
Но Оби-Ван обнимает его — точно как раньше. Гладит по спине, легко касаясь. Знает обо всем (знает! После стольких лет недосказанности, подозрений и уклончивых ответов!) и все равно не видит в нем чудовище.  
Не сопротивляется смерти.  
Мертвый дракон, обитающий в сердце Энакина, складывает крылья и опускает голову, подставляя ее под руку любимого человека.  
Убить Оби-Вана Кеноби сейчас — дело нескольких секунд.

Энакин Скайуокер знает, что не сможет сделать этого, даже если в запасе у него будут миллионы лет.


End file.
